My Hero
by fantasyaddict101
Summary: Kurt comes back to McKinley to show off his new boyfriend, Blaine. Unfortunately they run into an old enemy, Karofsky. They're each other's heroes.  Klaine is happening...in matching uniforms! Klaine fight! Bit of fluff, bit of fighting. One-shot.


**Though I wish I did, I do not own anything Glee. **

**Kurt comes back to McKinley to show off his new boyfriend, Blaine.**

**One-shot! Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

"Hel-lo," Santana cooed seductively as a black haired man with deep brown eyes passed her in the hall. He flashed her a kind smile. She was so stunned by his beauty that she didn't even see Kurt walking beside him. Santana's eyes followed the two as they continued walking and only then noticed their hands entwined, linking the two together.

She followed then jumped in front of them. "Kurt! Is this your..." she trailed off, not wanting to know the answer.

"And good afternoon to you too. It's nice to see you again after 3 months," Kurt said back to her. The boys looked at each other and Blaine gave a reassuring squeeze to Kurt's hand. "As yes," Kurt sighed dreamily. "This is my boyfriend, Blaine."

"Hi," he said extending his other hand to Santana.

She only pursed her lips unhappily and responded, "It's always the insanely hot ones."

"Don't I know it," Kurt purred to Blaine, but Santana already walked off; not to say that Blaine didn't take the compliment.

As they strode towards the music room, dozens of envious glares and flirtatious smirks were shot their way, but as had happened with Santana, they saw that "Klaine" was happening...in matching uniforms.

When they reached the club, that was in the middle of their last block practice, Kurt and Blaine exchanged a giddy glance. They were just beginning "King of Anything" which Kurt had been humming non-stop yesterday. The glee club was still in the beginning riffs of "Oh's."

Kurt burst into the room with

_Stop drinking coffee_

_Stare me down across the table,_

_While I look outside_

Blaine waltzed in after him continuing the song

_So many things I'd say if only I were able  
But I just keep quiet  
And count the cars that pass by._

The piano player along with the rest of the choir ceased to welcome back Kurt and his friend.

Rachel stared at Blaine for a moment as if she had seen him before, then recognition hit her as she remembered Kurt's detailed texts.

"Kurt, is this the black haired, deep sensitive eyes, insanely attractive man that you and Mercedes have gushed unceasingly about?"

Kurt flushed a little and nodded,

Blaine laughed. "Well, I go by Blaine, but that works just as well I suppose," he said while shaking Quinn's hand.

"Wow Kurt," Quinn breathed, holding onto Blaine's hand a few seconds longer than necessary. "You made out better than us," she finished, meaning the glee girls. She noticed Sam standing next to her, a hurt look on his face. "Oh you know what I mean."

Blaine moved behind Kurt and put his chin on his shoulder (a bit awkwardly since Kurt was slightly taller), wrapping his arms around Kurt's front.

"So for those who haven't figured it out yet, this is my hot boyfriend Blaine."

"You two are so cute," Brittney began. "You wear matching outfits."

* * *

Kurt and Blaine made their way towards the staircase, lost in their own world of flirtatious chatting. They had spent a wonderful hour with the choir and were now heading back to Dalton. David Karofsky got behind them and pushed the two down the stairs, both toppling over and rolling down 7 stairs to the wide stair landing.

"Are you insane Karofsky!" Kurt screamed at the husky football player.

The jock only laughed as he walked towards them, cracking his knuckles. "Surprised you would show your face around here again fairy," he said to Kurt. Dave glanced at Blaine and a miniscule flash of jealously crossed his features. "And you brought your fagot friend as well."

"Hello Karofsky, nice to see you again. I'm guessing you haven't come out yet," Blaine quipped as a bruise began forming under his left eye. Dave scanned around to make sure no one heard that then glared back at them.

"Karofsky, this is over. Leave me alone," Kurt said strongly, his voice deepening. He stepped forward a bit to lessen the distance between them. "You tortured me, threatened me, and ruined one of my most sought after experiences. You made me change schools you bitch!"

Blaine straightened and stood beside Kurt, a hand on his hip.

Kurt's eyes seemed to darken slightly. "Why are you so afraid of yourself? Are you just jealous that you can't find love because you're so nasty on the outside? You know that you could change, you're just too afraid of yourself that you-"

"Shut up!" he bellowed. Something had snapped inside him, he reached out to strangle Kurt.

Blaine jumped in front and kneed Dave in the crotch, but it barely fazed the enraged bully. He punched Blaine's nose and tackled him to the floor. Blaine rolled on top of him and boxed his ears. Dave howled in pain and threw the shorter boy off. Before Blaine could recover, Karofsky took Blaine by his uniform and pushed him up against the wall.

Kurt lunged towards them when he saw that look of desperation and hatred on David's face...the same look he had given Kurt before he kissed him.

He jumped on Karofsky's back and wrapped an arm around David's neck, tendon's bulging on his forearm as David slowly crumpled to the ground.

Both Blaine and Kurt were gasping when Dave was knocked out on the floor. They helped each other up and hugged the other.

"He was going to kiss you," Kurt told him. "He had the same look on his face as he did before he kissed me. And I couldn't stand seeing him touch you."

Their lips met briefly and hugged again. "My hero," Blaine breathed into his ear.

"Excuse me love birds, but what do you expect me to say about this when someone finds Karofsky passed out on the floor?" Sue Sylvester was at the bottom on the second set of stairs in her regular blue jumpsuit, her arms crossed.

Kurt covered his face in his hands. What was he going to do? He and Blaine were going to get kicked out of Dalton Academy and then he'd have to come back to this school where Karofsky was going to kill him and Blaine was going to hate-

"Hey Porcelain, don't start crying," she said. "I literally meant, what story should I report? Never mind, I'll just say he went to attack you and the big oaf ran into the beam, knocking himself out." She winked and walked away.

"I so owe her a new fur-lined sweat jacket," Kurt breathed, not aware that he was holding his breath.

"Well, I need some tissues first," Blaine joked, blood running out of his nose. Blaine knelt down and started unzipping random compartments in Kurt's satchel.

"They're in the left pocket. I'll give you something for it after it stops bleeding."

Kurt heard a quiet shuffling behind him, anger boiled within him. He balled up his fist and swung hard behind him and met Dave's brow bone with a satisfying crack. Karofsky's nose began bleeding, his blood shot eyes streamed tears and as a bonus, bruises bloomed everywhere in that area.

Dave stared at him, frightened and breathing hard. "I won't tell anyone that you did this, you don't tell anyone either," he mumbled, then ran away.

Kurt watched him as he ran away, just a frightened boy hidden under the beef of his physique.

Having wiped off the blood on his lips and controlling the flow with a tissue, Blaine kissed Kurt on the cheek. "My hero," he said again with a bit of a growl.


End file.
